jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:ShadowFury12/Koszmarne znaki
Na początek parę informacji: - Opowiadanie nie jest związane z filmem - Nie ma i nie było tam żadnych bohaterów i smoków z filmu - Smoki nie mają gatunków - Czas teraźniejszy Jak czegoś nie rozumiecie to bardzo proszę napiszcie mi to. Mogę popełniać sporo błędów, więc jak jakieś znajdziecie to proszę o napisanie. Jest to moje pierwszę opowiadanie, proszę o wyrozumiałość! Mam nadzieję, że tyle wystarczy, bez zbędnego przedłużania przechodzimy do opowiadania! Prolog Wiał lekki wiosenny wiatr, który muskał zielone liście drzew unosząc je w tylko jemu znanym rytmie. Blask zachodzącego słońca oświetlał polanę znajdującą się pomiędzy górami. Miejscowo spowijała ją krew. Leżały na niej martwe ciała wielkich gadów. Ich różnych kolorów łuski w niektórych miejscach połyskiwały na czerwono. Błony na masywnych skrzydłach u niektórych stworzeń były porozrywane i poszarpane. Ich ślepia pokryte mgłą odbijały lekkie światło słońca. Nie było ich dużo, ledwie dziesiątka. Owe gady były smokami po świeżo stoczonej i przegranej bitwie z wrogim klanem. Z jaskini pod zaśnieżoną górą wyłonił się średniej wielkości smok o nakrapianych pomarańczowo-brązowych łuskach i błękitnych jak lodowce oczach. W pysku trzymał wór z ziołami, który odłożył na wilgotną od niedawno padającego deszczu ziemię. Podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się po polanie. Zaczęli zlatywać się smoczy uczniowie szkolący się przez kilka lat na smoczych wojowników pod nadzorem wybranego do danej grupy nauczyciela. Podobnie jak w ludzkiej szkole. Gady uczące się nie mogą brać udziału w bitwach, ale mają obowiązek zanosić ciała do jaskini, gdzie reszta po raz ostatni się z nimi żegna. Smok zmarszczył nos, powąchał powietrze, w którym widniał kręcący w nosie zapach krwi. Opuścił łeb, skrzywił pysk w grymasie, po czym podniósł wór z ziołami i ruszył do rannych, ale żywych gadów, znajdujących się w przeciwległej jaskini; legowisku smoczego uzdrowiciela. Przed chwilą wyszedł on z magazynu, bo skończyły się zioła lecznicze. Smok jak najszybciej dobiegł do wejścia i wparował tam, ledwo zatrzymując się, zostawiając wyryte pazurami ślady na kamiennym podłożu. Puścił worek i wyjął trochę jego zawartości. Podszedł do pierwszego smoka, zmielił w pysku zielsko, wypluł je na łapę i przyłożył do najbardziej krwawiącej rany. Ranny smok skrzywił się z piekącego bólu, ale pozwolił rozmasować stworzoną przed chwilą przez uzdrowiciela maść. Rozległ się szum skrzydeł. Pomarańczowo-brązowy gad odwrócił głowę, nadal nie odrywając się od pracy. Przy wejściu wylądował całkiem czarny, masywny, nawet dużej wielkości o złotych oczach smok. Na jego karku widniała głęboka, mocno krwawiąca rana. Stworzenie zachwiało się, jakby miało upaść. W ostatniej chwili smoczy uzdrowiciel podtrzymał go i wprowadził do jaskini. Czarny gad usiadł ze stęknięciem. -Druksie, nie mamy z nimi szans. Za każdym razem nas pokonują! – warknął złotooki smok – Atakują w najmniej oczekiwanej chwili! Wysunął mocniej czarne, zlewające się z łuskami pazury. Druks jednymruchem ogona dorzucił kłodę do przygasającego ogniska. -Nic na to nie poradzę, ja tylko leczę – mruknął niechętnie. Bardzo chciał, aby wojna pomiędzy ich klanem – Klanem Smoczego Ognia, a Klanem Smoczych Łusek się zakończyła. Westchnął i spojrzał na swoje łapy. Nic nie mógł zrobić. Chyba, że… Rozszerzył oczy. Nie. Nie mogę tego zrobić. - '' pomyślał uzdrowiciel. -Dlaczego Klan Smoczych Łusek nie ma dla nas litości! – ryknął czarny gad. Druks podskoczył pod wpływem tonu głosu przywódcy Klanu Smoczego Ognia. -Ja nawet nie wiem do czego może doprowadzić wygrana tamtego klanu. – powiedział nakrapiany smok. Przywódca spiorunował go wzrokiem, ale natychmiast się uspokoił. ''Przecież Druksowi nikt nie chciał tego powiedzieć - ''przypomniało sobie czarne storzenie. -Kiedy wygrają zniszczą Smoczy Artefakt, który znajduje się na naszym terenie, a to doprowadzi do śmierci wszystkich żyjących stworzeń na całym świecie, nawet do najmniejszej bakterii. Nic wtedy niezostanie – wydyszał gad. Potrząsnął głową strząsając spływającą z karku krew. Słabł coraz bardziej. – Straciliśmy dziesięciu wojowników. To na nasz klan dużo. Musimy to zrobić. Zaskomlał z bólu. -O tym samym myślałem, ale to może doprowadzić do odkrycia naszego gatunku przez ludzi! Oni nas wybiją! Czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?! – warknął na niego Druks. -Tak… Tak, wiem – stęknął – Nie mamy wyboru. Pomarańczowo-brązowy smok z wściekłością przejechał szponami po podłożu, żłobiąc w nich ślady. -Nie zrobię tego! Nie ma opcji! Syknął i wypuścił dym nosem. -Też… nie chcę tego robić. Tylko uzdrowiciele… mogą wysyłać te znaki… w świat – nabrał kilkukrotnie powietrza w płuca. – Nie możemy przejść… przez Smoczy… Smoczy Portal, to doprowadzi nas… do śmierci. To nas… zabije, ale nie… członków… Klanu Smoczych Łusek… Oni mają… własny, nie… nie zabijający portal… do lasu... Zrób proszę co mówię. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Tylko… one… nas uratują… Wyślij im… znaki, proszę. Gad upadł na ziemię. Jednak uzdrowiciel był kompletnie sparaliżowany wiarą w dziewczyny przez smoka, aby mu pomóc. -One mają… one mają smocze dusze… i to… jest… najpotężniejszą… bronią… na… całym… świecie… - smok jęknął. Jego umysł zaczęła spowijać ciemność. Zamknął oczy. -Svarcie! – ryknął Druks – Svarcie, proszę nie! Jednak przywódca leżał już nieprzytomny. Uzdrowiciel jednym susem znalazł się przy nim. Ogonem przysunął wór, przeżuł zioła i przyłożył do rany na karku smoka. Nachylił się nad jego małym, dobrze ukrytym uchem, znajdującego się pod jego ciemnoszarym rogiem. Miał nadzieję, że to usłyszy. -Zrobię to. Wyślę im znaki, obiecuję. '''Na razie to tyle. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba! ' Nadal nie wiem dlaczego to opublikowałam, ale mam nadzieję, że się podoba! Rozdział 1 - Koszmar z marzeń Hania biegła przez las. Gałęzie wysokich krzaków zaczepiały jej się o ubranie, a kolce na nich cięły odsłoniętą skórę, w tym twarz. W klatce piersiowej przy każdym oddechu rozlegał się ból, typowy po zbyt długim biegu, ale nie mogła się zatrzymać. Za nią rozlegały się ryki i prychnięcia goniących ją dziwnych stworzeń, których nie miała okazji zobaczyć. Jednak kiedy się odwracała widziała rozżarzone żółte i czerwone oczy, które połyskiwały złowrogo w świetle księżyca. Co od niej chciały? Nie miała pojęcia, ale wiedziała jedno - pragną jej śmierci. Czuła jakby naszpicowali ją ogniem. W każdej nawet najmniejszej części ciała wyczuwała puls przenoszony przez krew w żyłach. Każdy nieudany krok groził upadkiem. Starła rękawem czerwoną ciecz, która spływała jej na oczy. Las zdawał się nie mieć końca. Z tyłu co jakiś czas jedno ze stworzeń przypadkowo uderzyło w drzewo powodując jego zawalenie. Spowalniało je także nierówny teren, o który się potykały. Hania z trudem przeskakiwała nad dziurami w otoczeniu. Najgorsze było to, że to droga z górki, więc łatwo było się potknąć. W głowie zaczęło jej się kręcić z powodu zmęczenia. Nagle, jakby z pod ziemi wyrosła zwalona, spróchniała kłoda. Hani serce zamarło w piersi. Wiedziała, że musi skoczyć. Przymknęła oczy i obniżyła głowę; przyspieszyła. Pień był gruby na pół wysokości dziewczyny. Będzie trudno, ale musi to zrobić. Sprężyła mięśnie, pochyliła się i wyskoczyła. Kiedy znalazła się nad kłodą wysunęła nogi gotowa do lądowania. Jednak nie wszystko poszło jak po jej myśli. Podczas zetknięcia z ziemią kostka wykrzywiła się pod nienaturalnym kątem. Rozległ się w niej ogromny ból. Hania upadła próbując powstrzymać wrzask. Dziewczyna podparła się rękami, wstała i kulejąc poszła dalej. Teraz stworzenia ją dopadną. To było pewne. No i nie myliła się. Ostre niczym noże szpony przyszpliły ją do ziemi. Przebijały się przez ubranie, mocno wbijały się w ciało. Leżała na brzuchu, więc nie mogła zobaczyć czym to coś jest. Z trudem oddychała i po biegu twarz paliła ją ogniem. Została przerzucona na plecy. Przed oczami mignęły jej czarne niczym cień łuski, które połyskiwały w księżycowym blasku na srebrno. Z nozdrzy bił temu stworzeniu dym, prawie zasłaniając jego pysk. Tym stworzeniem był smok. Uniósł łapę, zalśniły jego długie pazury, przejechał nimi po jej brzuchu i... I obudziła się z wrzaskiem. Ubranie przylegało jej do pokrytego potem ciała. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Światło auta przejeżdżającego obok jej domu rzucało złowrogi, ruszający się cień drzew na turkusowo-szare ściany. Wzdrygnęła się. Nie wiedziała, że będzie miała koszmary o smokach. Uwielbiała te gady i wiedziała, że są niebezpieczne, ale nie sądziła, że będą jej się śnić po nocach! Jej ulubiona rzecz właśnie zamieniła się w koszmar. Odetchnęła kilka razy i spróbowała się uspokoić. Nie było to łatwe, ale poskutkowało. Zerknęła na zegar wiszący po prawej stronie nad jej biurkiem. Była za pięć czwarta. Za godzinę powinna wstawać do szkoły. Oparła głowę o poduszkę. Nie będzie mogła zasnąć po koszmarze, ale spróbuje. Zamknęła oczy. Po krótkiej chwili przed oczami pojawiły się białe, ruszające się nieregularnie pasy. W głowie usłyszała słowa z lekkim przebłyskiem echa. - Już wkrótce, wasz los się z nimi złączy. Hania podniosła powieki z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Zrozumiała. To miała być przepowiednia! Ale o co w niej chodzi? Po tym wszystkim nie da rady myśleć. Chciała położyć się spać, ale już było pewne, że nie zaśnie. Wyciągnęła rękę do białej szafki nocnej po lewej stronie łóżka. Ściągnęła z niej książkę o chemii, którą dostała na święta od taty, ponieważ owy przedmiot był i jest jej ulubionym. Wiele gimnazjalistów w wieku Hani nie znosi chemii, ale była ona wyjątkiem. Jednym z niewielu. Otworzyła książkę na stronie gdzie skończyła czytać. Był to rozdział szósty części drugiej. Po przeczytaniu jednej strony przypomniała sobie o sprawdzianie z fizyki. Dzisiaj była środa, a w ten dzień tygodnia zawsze jest fizyka. Hania odłożyła książkę z wielkim bólem serca, bo naprawdę ona ją wciągnęła. Wstała z łóżka i ruszyła w stronę biurka. Otworzyła białą szufladę, po czym przejechała palcami po podręcznikach, zeszytach i ćwiczeniach. W końcu znalazła to czego szukała. Był to gruby o miękkiej z czarno-białymi kratkami okładce zeszyt. Wzięła zeszyt do ręki i wróciła do łóżka. Otwierając go ukazało się jej wyraźne pismo. Przekartkowała notatnik na ostatnie tematy o prądzie elektrycznym. Wiedziała, że dostanie dobrą ocenę, gdyż ma to wykute na blachę. Lecz nigdy nie zaszkodzi sobie powtórzyć materiału. Zasłoniła dłonią fragment tekstu i bezbłędnie wyrecytowała definicję. W pierwszej klasie nie znosiła fizyki, bo była dla niej za trudna. Jednak odkąd jest w drugiej klasie gimnazjum poczuła coraz większą sympatię do tego przedmiotu. Nie wiedziała skąd się to wzięło. Dziewczyna przeczytała dwa razy tematy, zamknęła zeszyt i wyszeptała wszystkie definicję z pamięci. Jakie to łatwe - pomyślała - Nie spodziewałam się, że fizyka może być prosta Hania ponownie zaczęła czytać treść zeszytu do puki nie zadzwonił budzik. Wyciągnęła rękę, przeciągnęła palcem po ekranie telefonu wyłączając go. Westchnęła i dźwignęła się z miękkiego materaca. Rozciągnęła się i podeszła do lustra widniejącego na drzwiach białej szafy. Zobaczyła w nim to co zawsze - brązowooką, wysoką dziewczynę o raczej chudej sylwetce i długich brązowych włosach. Położyła głowę na ramieniu i trzymała ją tak długo do puki nie poczuła naciągających się mięśni. Tak samo zrobiła z drugą stroną. Obejrzała się za siebie. Sen nie wydawał się już taki straszny, lecz nadal na jego wspomnienie czuła rozchodzący się po plecach dreszcz. Podeszła do szafek leżących po prawej stronie szafy. Co najśmieszniejsze wszystkie meble w jej pokoju miały taki sam kolor. Wyjęła z nich ubranie i zaczęła je na siebie zakładać. Była tak zamyślona koszmarem, że włożyła nogę do nie tej nogawki. Przeklęła w myślach i nałożyła je tym razem poprawnie. Kiedy wyszła z pokoju zerknęła na drzwi prowadzące do pomieszczenia jej siostry - Olgi. Hania też mogłaby sobie trochę dłużej pospać, gdyby nie to, że pan od informatyki postanowił przełożyć tę lekcję akurat na dzisiaj rano z powodu nikomu nie znanego. Dziewczyna ruszyła do łazienki gdzie umyła zęby i przeczesała włosy. Zeszła na dół gdzie spotkała zbierającego się do pracy tatę. - Cześć, Hania. - przywitał się z dziewczyną. Hania kiwnęła głową nie chcąc zdradzać zmęczenia w głosie. Przecież spała ledwie pięć godzin. To jak na jej wiek o wiele za mało. Tata podniósł (a raczej próbował podnieść) brew. Nastolatka zignorowała to i ruszyła do kuchni. Każdy w rodzinie wie, że tylko Hania umie podnieść jedną brew i dotknąć językiem nosa. Jednak tym się nie przechwala. Zjadła kanapkę, poszła na górę wziąć plecak i wyszła z domu na autobus. *** Wiatr lekko szarpał jego skrzydła. Machnął nimi wzbijając się jeszcze wyżej. Uchwycił wzrok złotych oczu Svarta, który spoglądał na niego chcąc coś mu przekazać. Druks westchnął i poleciał w jego stronę. Miał tylko nadzieję, że przesłał sen starszej siostrze, i że nie pomylił ludzi. Jeżeli to była druga opcja to świat czeka zagłada... Tak! W końcu skączyłam rozdział pierwszy! Strasznie długo przy nim siedziałam. Nie sądziłam, że to tak trudna praca. Rozdzał drugi już wkrótce. Pa! Rozdział 2 - Z nadzieją na lepszy dzień Dziewczyna stanęła przed drzwiami szkoły. Był to duży dwupiętrowy budynek o szarawych ścianach. Zapewne kiedyś były białe, ale zmieniły kolor pod wpływem czasu. Hania weszła do budynku i od razu usłyszała rozmowy uczniów, pełne wulgaryzmów. Wnętrze szkoły było bardziej nowoczesne niż mogło się spodziewać patrząc na to z zewnątrz. Ściany były pomalowane na żółty kolor, a kafelki prawie, że białe. Przed nią znajdywały się schody prowadzące do góry na korytarz główny i prowadzące w dół do szatni. Zeszła niżej. Pachniało tam butami i na podłodze roiło się od piasku, który został tam przeniesiony. Podeszła do swojej szafki, która miała numer 159. Nastolatka miała nadzieję, że nie spodka nikogo z klasy. Nienawidziła ich z całego serca, gdyż ci uczniowie dręczyli ją i wyśmiewali. Najgorsza była Agnieszka. Ta strasznie arogancka dziewczyna robiła jej zdjęcia, wysyłała na grupę klasową i tylko Bóg wie gdzie jeszcze. Hania jeszcze nigdy nie naniosła na jakiegoś z uczniów. Przecież kto by jej uwierzył? Nastolatka zaczęła zmieniać obuwie i miała iść pod klasę, gdy drogę zastąpiła jej główna bohaterka jej koszmarów. Agnieszka. Była to może z centymetr wyższa dziewczyna, bardzo chuda i naprawdę dużych piersiach. Na twarzy miała tak ogromną ilość tapety, że gdyby Hania mogłaby przejechać po niej szpatułką to zebrałaby jej tyle by wymalować dziesięć osób. Włosy miała, prawie że czarne, oczy piwne, a paznokcie wymalowane na jaskrawo różowy kolor. Na jej ,,pięknej'' buźce widniał uśmiech.'' - Hanna K. - wypluła chytrze - Co cię sprowadza do szkoły? Hania miała ochotę ją walnąć w twarz, ale wiedziała co się wtedy stanie. Ta wredna dziewczyna nie daje mi żyć! Nawet nie mogę jej się odpłacić! Rozpowie to całej szkole i będę miała przechlapane! - ''pomyślała ze złością. Zaczerpnęła powietrza i odpowiedziała spokojnie: - Przyszłam się uczyć. Nastolatka była dobra w urywaniu swoich emocji. Gdy tylko miała ochotę mogła postawić tak zwany ,,mur emocjonalny przez co mogła zachować dla siebie wszystkie emocje, które szalały w środku. Nie można było ich wyczytać nawet poprzez kontakt wzrokowy.'' Agnieszka przybliżyła się do jej twarzy. Była tak blisko, że dziewczyna mogła zobaczyć jej idealnie wymalowane oczy. Pomyłka - były one zmasakrowane ilością tuszu do rzęs. - Dlaczego mi się nie odpłacisz, nieśmiała dziewczyno? - spytała z tryumfem. W Hani wzrosła złość, jednak tego nie okazała. Nienawidziła tego przezwiska. Fakt, była nieśmiała, ale to głównie przez Agnieszkę. To ona przeciągnęła całą klasę na swoją stronę. To ona odebrała jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę Milenę, z którą Hania znała się od przedszkola. To ona zrujnowała jej życie. To wszystko przez nią. Nastolatka przełknęła gulę, która wzrosła w jej gardle. Odsunęła się od dręczycielki i spokojnym, niepewnym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie. Weszła na drugie piętro i usiadła pod klasą numer 22. Chwilę po niej przyszła Agnieszka, która usiadła na przeciwko Hani. Wyjęła z tylnej kieszeni w dżinsowych spodniach telefon, po czym skierowała kamerkę w jej stronę i zaczęła robić jej zdjęcia. Siedząca obok Agnieszki Marta zaczęła się śmiać pod nosem. Hania prychnęła i zerknęła z nadzieją na Milenę, która była obok niej. Jednak dziewczyna była zajęta pisaniem z koleżankami, więc nie mogła liczyć na jej pomoc. Dziewczyna westchnęła, wyjęła z swojego czarno-brązowego plecaka książkę i zaczęła czytać. Dlaczego? - spytała siebie w myślach - Dlaczego ja miałam nadzieję, że coś dzisiaj się zmieni? *** Olga z znużeniem przeżuwała chleb. Co jakiś czas rozglądała się po szkolnym korytarzu, w którym roiło się od uczniów. Ściany były wysokie, do połowy pomalowane na zielono. Wyżej były blado żółte. Była właśnie przerwa na ostatnią lekcję. I jakby z pod ziemi wyrosła Maja. Była to dziewczyna wzrostu Olgi, o niemal że białych włosach. Oczy miała niebieskie. Na nosie miała czarne okulary. Jak zwykle przyszła ją wkurzać. - Witaj - powiedziała głosem straszne denerwującym. - Spadaj - warknęła jej Olga podnosząc się. Żałowała, że chodzi do innej szkoły niż Hania. Gdyby ona tu była Maja nawet się do Olgi nie zbliżyła. W jej klasie każdy jej się boi. Może i jest nieśmiała, ale kiedy uczy walki swoją młodszą siostrę pokazuje, że naprawdę ma siłę. Jednak jej nie używa, ukrywając w sobie tą całą niebezpieczną Hanię. Olga nigdy nie wiedziała dlaczego tak jest. Wspólnie są jednością, porozumiewają się jakby telepatycznie. Wspólnie są niepokonane. - Jeszcze raz się tak do mnie odezwiesz! - prychnęła Maja. Olga spiorunowała ją wzrokiem. Miała ochotę pokazać jej to co nauczyła ją starsza siostra. Spięła mięśnie i syknęła ostrzegawczo. - Lepiej uważaj. - splunęła stanowczo dziewczyna. Maja spojrzała na nią jak na wariata. - To ty uważaj! Polegasz tylko na Hani! Tego Olga już nie wytrzymała. Schyliła się i rzuciła na swoją dręczycielkę. Maja nie była głupia, przygotowała się na to. Zwinnie uskoczyła w bok, przez co Olga walnęła w ścianę. Odwróciła się plując. Tym razem nie zaatakowała. Spoglądała prosto w jej oczy. Żadna nie chciała być pierwsza. Przyszykowała się do skoku. - Co tu się dzieje?! - rozległ się głos z boku dziewczyny. Olga obróciła się na pięcie i ze strachem spojrzała w oczy wychowawczyni, która wyłoniła się z zbiorowiska uczniów oglądających zdarzenie. Wzrok wysokiej, blondwłosej pani Elżbiety spoczął na Oldze. Dziewczyna pod skórą czuła ogień. - Olga, idziesz ze mną. - warknęła wychowawczyni. Młodsza siostra Hani westchnęła. Ma przechlapane. Ruszyła za oddalającą się wychowawczynią klasy piątej. Oldze nie umknęło tryumfalne spojrzenie Mai. Ostatni raz się do niej odwróciła spoglądając na jej niebieskie oczy. - Pożałujesz tego - syknęła jej w twarz, po czym zniknęła wśród oniemiałych uczniów. *** - Olga, co to było? - ostry ton wychowawczyni przeszył ciało dziewczyny. - Ja... Ja nie chciałam - powiedziała cicho Olga. Oczy pani Eli zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki. - Nie chciałaś?! - warknęła na nią - To dlaczego zaatakowałaś Maję? Hm? - Naśmiewała się ze mnie. Nauczycielka prychnęła. - Naśmiewała?! Maja nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła. To jak było? - Mówię prawdę proszę pani. - szepnęła przestraszona Olga. - Nigdy nie skłamałabym w takiej sytuacji. - Jakoś ci nie wierzę. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że będzie trudno przekonać panią, że mówi prawdę. Dlaczego myślałam, że dzisiaj może być lepiej - Olga uniosła głowę do góry - Gdzie jesteś Hania, kiedy tak bardzo cię potrzebuję? Rozdział 3 - Pomimo tego życie toczy się dalej Nastolatka stała obok dużego klona. Po prawej stronie drzewa znajdywał się przystanek autobusowy. W okół ganiały młodsze dzieci z podstawówki robiąc okropny hałas. Dzisiaj był jedyny dzień w tygodniu, w którym Hania musiała je znosić. Nie lubiła ich, gdyż pchały się gdzie popadnie i wszędzie wtykały nosy. Czasami uważały się za osoby starsze od gimnazjalistów. Nie tylko je musiała znosić, ale i towarzystwo Agnieszki z swoją bandą. Za każdym razem kiedy brunetka przechodziła obok Hani, ta prężyła mięśnie gotowa do obrony. Jednak Agnieszka nigdy jej nie uderzyła; chyba że słowami. Słońce bardzo mocno grzało, więc nastolatka stała w cieniu drzewa, opierając się o jego chropowatą korę. Starała się jak najbardziej unikać osób z swojej klasy, ale było pewne, że i tak wkrótce ją znajdą. Hani dreszcz przeszedł po plecach, kiedy jakby spod ziemi wyłoniła się Agnieszka stając z nią twarzą w twarz. Serce zaczęło jej tłuc jak szalone. Co ta jędza znowu wymyśliła! - pomyślała dziewczyna. Usłyszała za sobą piasek chrzęszczący pod butami. Już wie. Agnieszka była tu po to, by odwrócić jej uwagę, aby ci z tyłu mogli ją uderzyć i wprowadzić w bitwę. Zapewne chcieliby później powiedzieć, że to ona zaczęła. Jednak Hania nie jest taka głupia. Idealnie wyczuła moment. Gdy osoba z tyłu uniosła rękę, by ją uderzyć Hania schyliła się, przez co to Agnieszka dostała po twarzy. Jej piskliwy krzyk bólu rozległ się chyba na sto kilometrów. Dziewczyna odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość, po czym odwróciła się. Widziała Agnieszkę, która przez łzy bólu bije swojego chłopaka. Tak, to był jej chłopak, to on miał ją uderzyć. Hania wstała i spokojnym krokiem oddaliła się pod sklep, który znajdował się dwadzieścia metrów od przystanku. Jeszcze raz zerknęła na dręczycieli, ale niestety tego pożałowała. Brązowowłosa dziewczyna piorunowała ją wzrokiem. Pod skórą poczuła niemiły dreszcz. Zawrzała w niej krew, kiedy usłyszała rozmowy, które obrażały jej siostrę. Z trudem powstrzymała się aby na nich się nie rzucić. Parsknęła tak cicho, że tylko osoby obok niej mogły to usłyszeć. Odwróciła się, gdyż usłyszała charakterystyczny dźwięk silnika autobusu. Ruszyła przed siebie lekkim truchtem. Gdy pojazd podjechał dzieci zaczęły się przepychać, by sobie usiąść na miejscu siedzącym. Jakby nigdy nie siedzieli - zażartowała w myślach. Kiedy w końcu udało jej się wcisnąć do autobusu poczuła zapach spalin. Rozejrzała się i usiadła na ostatnim miejscu siedzącym. Plecak położyła obok i wyjęła z niego książkę, którą zaczęła czytać. Te kilka stron rozdziału tak ją wciągnęło, że nie zauważyła gdzie się znajduje. Już dojeżdżali do przystanku pod szkołą Olgi. Odłożyła książkę i utkwiła wzrok w tylnych drzwiach autobusu. Spośród wlewających się niczym woda uczniów wyłoniła się dziewczyna o jasno brązowych włosach, piwnych oczach i fioletowo-zielonych okularach. To była Olga. Z wyglądu nie przypominała Hani. Nastolatka zdjęła plecak z miejsca zwalniając je dla siostry. Dziewczyna usiadła obok niej nawet nie zdejmując granatowego plecaka. Hania dostrzegła w jej spojrzeniu wściekłość. - Coś się stało? - spytała siostrę. Ta spojrzała na nią wyrazem twarzy, który miał oznaczać spokój jednak jej oczy zdradzały wszystkie emocje, które szalały w środku. - Domyśl się - odparła krótko. Brązowowłosa dziewczyna zerknęła na dach autobusu, który przed chwilą ruszył z przystanku. - Maja? - spytała pewnym siebie głosem. Olga spojrzała na nią. - Zgadłaś. A ciebie co dręczy? - Domyśl się - zacytowała siostrę. Młodsza dziewczyna burknęła i odpowiedziała. - Agnieszka. - to była raczej odpowiedź, nie pytanie. - Bingo. - Co ci zrobiła? - zapytała Olga. To było do przewidzenia. - Robiła zdjęcia, wysyłała je, a ja musiałam cierpieć. Na przystanku jej chłopak chciał mnie uderzyć, ale ja zdołałam uniknąć ciosu. Wystarczy? Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, po czym rozpoczęła swoje sprawozdanie. - ... i pani Ela kazała mi wytłumaczyć czemu to zrobiłam. - zakończyła mówić. Hania westchnęła. Z Agnieszką i Mają nie ma żartów. Naniosą na ciebie, kiedy przytrafi im się okazja, i nie przegapią żadnej. - Mówimy rodzicom? - zapytała młodszą siostrę. - Nie, nie ma sensu. Będziemy mieć jeszcze bardziej przechlapane. - odparła wzruszając obojętnie ramionami. - Ale życie toczy się dalej. - powiedziały rytmicznie. Hania zaśmiała się w duchu, ale tego nie okazała. Olga wręcz nie próbowała ukryć rozbawienia. Znowu powiedziały coś w tym samym czasie. - Czyli nic nie mówimy. - synchroniczna odpowiedź na pytanie, które dostało już swoją odpowiedź jeszcze bardziej rozbawiła Olgę. No i teraz to Hania nie wytrzymała. Wybuchnęła cichym śmiechem. Nie raz zdarzyło im się coś powiedzieć w tym samym czasie, ale żeby dwa razy pod rząd? Już Hania nie ma wątpliwości, że są jednością. Kiedy nastolatka oprzytomniała szturchnęła ramieniem siostrę i wskazała brodą na zbliżający się przystanek. Olga wstała, nadal lekko chichocząc. Dziewczyny złapały się metalowych poręczy i poczekały aż autobus się nie zatrzyma, a drzwi otworzą. Hania puściła siostrę przodem, sama schodząc druga po stromych schodach. Drzwi zamknęły się i pojazd odjechał zostawiając za sobą drażniące w gardło spaliny. Hania chrząknęła pozbywając się nieprzyjemnego posmaku dymu połączonego z wonią benzyny. Kiedy autobus zniknął z pola widzenia, a wszyscy ludzie którzy z niego wysiedli rozeszli się do domu dwie dziewczyny wybuchnęły śmiechem. Gdy pozbierały się ruszyły w stronę domu nadal rozmawiając i żartując z swoich dręczycieli. Koniec rozdziału trzeciego! Już w krotce rozdział 4 - ,,Ucieczka nie zawsze wyjściem'' '' Rozdział 4 - Ucieczka nie zawsze wyjściem Po dwóch kolejnych dniach męczarni w szkole nastąpił w końcu ten długo wyczekiwany dzień. Majówka. Dla sióstr przyniosło to wielką radość, gdyż mogły odpocząć od znienawidzonych osób. Tego właśnie dnia, w sobotę słońce bardzo mocno świeciło wysuszając kałuże po wczorajszym deszczu. Pomimo lekkiego wiatru na dworze był skwar. Olga siedziała na leżaku pod wiatą. Było to jedyne miejsce w ogródku, gdzie był ceń osłaniający od słońca. Po jej lewej stronie Hania leżała na tak samo wyglądającym leżaku. Był on fioletowy. Jej starsza siostra tak samo jak ona czytała książkę. Pomiędzy nimi wyciągnięty na chłodnych betonowych płytach leżał ich niewielkich rozmiarów, bezrasowy o złoto-rudej sierści pies - Karmel. Co chwila poruszał on nozdrzami wyłapując zapachy. Podniósł swoją małą głowę w oczekiwaniu na głaskanie. Hania nadal nie odrywając wzroku od książki wyciągnęła rękę i potarmosiła psa za uszami. Karmel przyjął to z przyjemnością i przymrużył swoje ciemnobrązowe oczy. Olga wciągnęła do płuc świeże południowe powietrze. Było tak gorąco, że nie chciało im się wracać do domu, a poza tym Hania powiedziała, że jak słońce trochę zajdzie to we dwie pojadą na rowery. Młodsza siostra na tą wieść była tak szczęśliwa, gdyż odkąd nastolatka chodzi do gimnazjum prawie nie ma na nic czasu. Nauka, nauka i jeszcze raz nauka. Olga miała taką ochotę wparować Hani do szkoły, przywalić dyrektorce i grozić podpaleniem budynku. Jednak jej starsza siostra wybiła jej to z głowy z słowami: ,,Weź ty się lecz. Jakby to wyglądało - jedenastolatka grozi osobie o wiele starszej od siebie. Walnij się w głowę, przecież od razu wezwą policję. Westchnęła i zerknęła na słońce.Ból oczu jaki spowodował blask jasnej kuli na niebie zmusił Olgę do potrząśnięcia głową i przetarcia oczu. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po wiacie. Było tu dużo miejsca aby potrenować walkę. Wystarczyłoby tylko przesunąć leżaki i drewniany stół przysunąć bliżej białej ściany. Rzuciła spojrzenie na siostrę. Nie była pewna czy ona miałaby ochotę na trening; zwłaszcza w upale. Lecz warto spróbować. - Hania? - spytała starszą siostrę. Dziewczyna uniosła wzrok znad książki, po czym podniosła pytająco brew. - Czy mogłabyś mnie trochę poduczyć w walce? Na te pytanie nastolatka zerwała się z leżaka powodując podskoczenie przestrachu Karmela. Nawet Olga tego się po niej nie spodziewała, ale zrozumiała, że siostra się zgadza. Dźwignęła się z leżaka i wspólnymi siłami zaczęły robić więcej miejsca przesuwając prowizoryczne meble. Hania podniosła psa i położyła go na ławce. Starsza siostra odwróciła się do Olgi przodem. - Zaatakuj mnie. Pokarz co umiesz. Obie dziewczyny przybrały pozę bojową. Olga zaczęła układać sobie w głowie plan. Spojrzała Hani w, prawie że czarne oczy, które od słońca zaczęły odbijać jego blask rozjaśniając je trochę. Schyliła się bardziej, po czym skoczyła na siostrę, lecz ona była na to przygotowana. Odskoczyła do tyłu, oparła się rękami o płyty i teraz to ona rzuciła się na Olgę. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że nim dziewczyna zdążyła się zorientować co się dzieje leżała przyciśnięta do ziemi. - Uskakuj zawsze po ataku, a będziesz mogła uniknąć kontrataku. - powiedziała i pozwoliła Oldze wstać. Dziewczyna dysząc (gdyż siostra naciskała jej na klatkę piersiową) wstała, a po chwili znowu rzuciła się na Hanię. Atakowała w jej brzuch. Jednak i tym razem nie poskutkowało. Hania schyliła się, wysunęła rękę, w którą uderzyła Olga. Dziewczynę zamroczyło i sekundę potem, jej siostra uderzeniem drugiej ręki w bok odepchnęła ją od siebie. Olga upadła z grzmotem na ziemię. Nie miała siły już wstać. Każda część ciała odzywała się bólem. Hania jest dla niej zbyt silna. Nastolatka nachyliła jej się nad uchem. - Nigdy nie atakuj na czołówkę wroga większego i silniejszego od siebie - syknęła. - Ile razy mam ci powtarzać? W jej głosie nie było drwiny. Hania ostrożnie pomogła wstać siostrze, po czym zaprowadziła na leżak. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła kilka razy. - Mimo wszystko coraz lepiej ci idzie. - pochwaliła Olgę. - Jak wydobrzejesz jedziemy na rowery. Hania wstała i zaczęła ustawiać poprzestawiane meble. Na jej słowa w Oldze obudziła się nowa siła. *** Nastolatka przeprowadziła rower na ciepłą od słońca drogę. Niedawno powietrze się trochę ochłodziło, ale nadal było bardzo gorąco. Hania odwróciła głowę w stronę Olgi. Jej stan po treningu trochę się poprawił, ale nadal widać na niej skutki walki. Hania usiadła na siodełku i postawiła lewą nogę na pedale. Czekała, aż siostra ją wyprzedzi. Kiedy Olga wjechała na szarą drogę Hania pojechała za nią. Szybko widziała jak dziewczyna zaczyna zwalniać, gdyż było pod górkę. Jej samej nie było łatwo jechać, ale wyprzedziła siostrę i rzuciła przez ramię: - Poczekam na ciebie przed sklepem! Naciskaj na pedały z całej siły! Zmień przerzutki! Po tych słowach pojechała dalej. Szum wiatru w uszach powodował, że Hania nie słyszała, czy właśnie za nią jedzie auto, czy może to tylko jej rower. Dziesięć metrów przed celem droga była najbardziej stroma, chociaż nie było tego tak bardzo widać, lecz można to wyczuć. Zdyszana czuła jak mięśnie przy każdym napięciu coraz bardziej zaczęły ją boleć. W końcu dojechała do sklepu. Wyhamowała, przed biało-szarym niewielkim budynkiem. Oddychała z trudem, gdyż długo nie jeździła i wyszła z formy. Obejrzała się za siebie; Olga pojawiła się na horyzoncie. Po dwóch minutach czekania jej siostra przyjechała. Była bardzo zmęczona. Hania bez wahania rzuciła w jej stronę butelkę wody, którą miała przyczepioną do bagażnika na szarym rowerze. Dziewczyna była szczęśliwa ze swojego pojazdy, gdyż był lekki co przyczyniało się do tego, że mogła rozwijać duże prędkości. Tylko jeden mały szczegół. Gdyby nie było przerzutek firmy sram byłaby kompletnie zadowolona. Hania sięgnęła po wodę, którą podawała jej siostra. Przyczepiła ją do bagażnika, po czym dziewczyny pojechały dalej. Droga teraz była o wiele łatwiejsza, gdyż już się wyrównała, a górki były ledwo wyczuwalne. Spięła się gdy przejeżdżali obok Agnieszki, ale ona była zagapiona w telefon i nie odpowiadała na pytania zadane przez osoby z klasy. Uzależnienie poziom: ekspert - ośmieszyła w myślach swoją główną dręczycielkę. - Gdzie teraz jedziemy? - spytała Olga gdy nalazły się na rondzie. Hania zamyśliła się. W którym miejscu dawno nie były? W pewnym momencie w głowie jej się rozjaśniło. Ulica Krzywa. Najbardziej tajemnicza ulica w całej wsi, gdyż znajdywała się obok lasu. Mało osób tam zamieszkało, pewnie z powodu strachu, który siał las. Nikt tam jeszcze nie wszedł. A one będą pierwsze. - Na Krzywą - wydała komendę. Siostra spojrzała na nią niepewnie, ale po chwili jej wzrok zastąpiła ciekawość. Kiwnęła twierdząco głową i obie zjechały na pokrytą płytami i lekką warstwą pisku ulicę, która była pod górkę. Dziewczyny rozpędziły się, przez co łatwiej było pod nią podjechać. Kiedy droga się wyrównała przed nimi pojawiło się rozwidlenie ścieżki. Ścieżka w lewo prowadziła dalej na Wspólną, ale ta w prawo prosto na Krzywą. Zjechały po piaszczystym zboczu. Po prawej stronie rozciągał się las, który szumiał jakby chciał je wezwać do środka. Na twarz Hani wiał chłodny wiatr. Nastolatka dała znak Oldze ręką, że tu wjeżdżają w las. Siostry skręciły w drzewa. Szum natychmiast ucichł. Znalazły się na miękkiej ściółce. Przed nimi znajdywała się średniej wielkości kotlina, która z ich strony zaczynała się małym klifem. Był to naprawdę dziwny las. Kiedy do niego wjeżdżały z czystym sumieniem mogłyby powiedzieć, że był to las liściasty, jednak kiedy się zagłębiły magicznie stał się iglastym. Hania rozejrzała się. Światło słońca przebijało się przez drzewa, oświetlając odsłonięte miejsca. Niektóre powalone drzewa były już spróchniałe, a szelest ściółki przy każdym kroku rozlegał się lekkim echem pomiędzy drzewami. Odstawiły rowery i ruszyły przed siebie. Im bardziej się zagłębiały, tym las bardziej je fascynował. Zieleń igiełek dodawał przepięknego majestatu. W pewnym momencie Hania stanęła jak wryta przed powalonym drzewem. Jego korę zdobiły ślady dużych pazurów. Po minie Olgi dowiedziała się, że również to zauważyła. Podeszła i przejechała dłonią po drewnie. W miejscach przecięć była świeża żywica, czyli stało się to niedawno. Nagle w lesie rozległ się huk. Hania odwróciła się sztywno. Czuła przy sobie napinające się mięśnie siostry. Z pomiędzy drzew, nawet nie próbując się ukryć wymaszerował smok. Jego łuski były blado fioletowe. Na głowie widniały czarne rogi, a oczy jarzyły się zielenią. Po samym sposobie chodzenia można było rozpoznać, że to smoczyca. Gdy się zbliżyła wydawała się jeszcze większa; trzy razy przerastała Hanię. Gad prychnął wściekle. Z jej nosa bił dym. Odsłoniła swoje śnieżnobiałe zęby i ryknęła na cały głos. Ten dźwięk przywrócił siostry do rzeczywistości. Obie odwróciły się i pobiegły ile miały sił w nogach. Po hałasie z tyłu można było wywnioskować, że smok pobiegł za nimi. Na swoich plecach poczuła ciepło. Ogień podpalił ściółkę, ale stworzenie szybko go przydeptało. Siostry przez to zyskały na czasie. W oddali pojawiały się zarysy rowerów. Strach dodał im prędkości. Już po chwili wsiadły na nie i bez zastanowienia ruszyły przed siebie. Hania usłyszała ryk wściekłości, lecz dziewczyny wyjechały już z lasu. Nastolatka obejrzała się. To co zobaczyło sprawiło, że zdębiała. Smoczyca opierała się przednimi łapami o powietrze. W okół nich pojawiały się ledwo widoczne niebieskie obręcze. Stworzenie syknęło, po czym odwróciło się i zniknęło w pomiędzy drzewami. Zrozumiała. Smok był uwieziony w lesie. Dziewczyna przyspieszyła i ruszyła dalej za siostrą. Przypomniała sobie sen, a potem jeszcze przepowiednie. Czy to możliwe, że ich los złączy się ze smokami? Na to pytanie nie było odpowiedzi. Rozdział 5 - To dopiero początek Olga przystanęła na poboczu czekając na siostrę. Hania została w tyle i dziewczyna zaczęła się martwić, czy smok ją dopadł. Ulga jaka ją ogarnęła kiedy zauważyła zjeżdżającą z górki Hanię była ogromna. Gdy nastolatka znalazła się obok niej na jej twarzy widniało zamyślenie. - Co się stało? Smok mógł ciebie dopaść - powiedziała. - No wiem. Tylko, że on nie mógł wyjść z lasu. - mruknęła i machnęła obojętnie ramionami. - Co? Siostra spojrzała na nią brązowymi oczami. - Powiedziałam, że ten smok nie mógł wyjść z lasu! - podniosła głos i trąciła lekko Olgę ręką. - Zamknij się, bo usłyszą - syknęła dziewczyna wskazując brodą osoby, które zauważyła przed chwilą. Na gorsze towarzystwo nie mogły się natknąć. Był to nikt inny jak Agnieszka z jej chłopakiem i o jeju... Mają. To połączenie nie wyglądało dobrze. Na samą myśl, że mogli je zobaczyć Oldze serce zaczęło walić. Hania wcale nie wyglądała lepiej. Jej twarz była skrzywiona, oczy rozszerzone ze zdenerwowania, a ciało sztywne. Szturchnęła siostrę łokciem. Nastolatka spojrzała na nią pytająco. Olga bezgłośnie dała sygnał, aby się opanowała. Hania kiwnęła głową na znak, że zrozumiała. Dziewczyna cieszyła się, że na głowie ma kask i może ich nie rozpoznają. Gdyby mogła ominęłaby ich, ale niestety to była jedyna droga. Jakby mogły się rozpędzić, ominąć ich, a potem zniknąć na rondzie? To może się udać. Pochyliła głowę i ledwo słyszalnie wymruczała plan siostrze. Hania zamyśliła się, ale oficjalnie się zgodziła. Olga oparła się na pedale i ruszyła przed siebie modląc się, by ich nie zauważyli. Nie wszystko idzie jak po myśli. Trójka znienawidzonych osób zagrodziła drogę własnymi ciałami. Dziewczyny wyhamowały gwałtownie wzburzając chmury piasku. Olga o mało się nie wywróciła, gdyż nie była tak dobrze wyszkolona jeździe na rowerze jak jej starsza siostra. Serce jej stanęło kiedy stanęła twarzą w twarz z dręczycielami. Chłopak Agnieszki był wysoki o ciemnych włosach. Dziewczyna widziała go po raz pierwszy. Widać było jego mięśnie pod skórą. Ale to mogło nie wystarczyć. - Proszę, proszę - parsknęła Agnieszka. - Jak widać rodzeństwo w komplecie. Ty musisz być Olga, nie? Dręczycielka Hani zbliżyła się do młodszej siostry spoglądając jej głęboko w oczy. Olga starała się zastosować umiejętność Hani, aby chować uczucia nawet wzrokiem, ale to nie było łatwe, ona tego nie umiała. Agnieszka była brzydsza niż mogłoby się to wydawać. Tapeta na jej twarzy aż zlepiała się ze sobą tworząc coś na kształt sztucznych zmarszczek. Rzęsy były tak wymalowane, że zapewne były bardzo ciężkie. Jak jej chłopak mógł coś w niej widzieć?! I nagle jakby na zawołanie została przyciśnięta do ziemi, zapewne przez chłopaka dziewczyny. No i nie myliła się. Jego silne ręce trzymały ją przy ochłodzonych przez cień płytach. Ich rowery zostały przesunięte przez Agnieszkę i Maję. Jej siostra została z niego zrzucona. Chłopak uniósł rękę, by zadać cios. Olga zamknęła oczy czekając na ból. Nie było już ucieczki. Leżała przyciśnięta do ziemi bez możliwości ruchu. Już czuła pęd powietrza na twarzy. Ale nic się takiego nie wydarzyło. Nagle ciężar ciała chłopaka znikł. Obok niej wylądowało coś dużego, po czym Olga otworzyła oczy. Na ziemi leżał chłopak Agnieszki, a nad dziewczyną stała Hania gotowa do walki. Hania stanęła w obronie Olgi. Dziewczyna podniosła się, czując jak obdarcie na plecach daje swe znaki. Ignorując to stanęła obok siostry twarzą obracając się do dręczycieli. Chłopak przed chwilą do nich dołączył. Po jednej stronie były Hania i Olga, a po drugiej Maja, Agnieszka i jej chłopak. Mimo, że mieli przewagę liczebną to nie oznaczało, że przewyższali je sprytem. Piątka osób ustawiła się w rzędach na przeciwko, spoglądając sobie z nienawiścią w oczy. Za chwilę rozpęta się tu bitwa. Jakby na sygnał drużyna Agnieszki rzuciła się na dziewczyny. Siostry zgodnie, nawet nie spoglądając na siebie zaczęły odpierać ataki. Olga na Maję, a Hania na resztę. Dziewczyna z całej siły wymierzyła cios Mai, ale ta go uniknęła odskakując do tyłu. Za kontratakowała. Z pięści dręczycielka walnęła Olgę w plecy, prosto w obdarcie. Młodsza siostra upadła na ziemię, ale za chwilę obróciła się na plecy i przejechała paznokciami po jej twarzy. Maja wrzasnęła i odstąpiła krok do tyłu trzymając się za twarz. Dziewczyna wykorzystała okazję i skoczyła na zdezorientowaną Maję. Maja odsunęła się na bok, ale Olga schyliła się i ręką podcięła jej nogi. Upadła na ziemię, lecz już się nie podniosła. Na jej twarzy widniały czerwone przecięcia paznokci Olgi, ale nie przecięły skóry. Odwróciła się. Za nią Hania walczyła z Agnieszką, za to chłopak jedynie się przyglądał i kibicował swojej dziewczynie. Starsza siostra z całej siły nadepnęła dziewczynie na nogę. Kiedy ta wrzasnęła w niebo Hania kaskiem uderzyła ją w szczękę dolną. Rozległ się charakterystyczny odgłos uderzanych o siebie zębów. Olga widziała, że dziewczynę przyćmiło. Nastolatka wykorzystała okazję i rękoma powaliła dręczycielkę, po czym rzuciła się na kompletnie przygotowanego na to chłopaka. Olga pospieszyła jej pomóc. Obydwie ramię w ramię walczyły z silniejszym od siebie przeciwnikiem. Dziewczyna skoczyła na jego plecy, utrudniając mu tym atak. Hania za to głową zabezpieczoną kaskiem zdzieliła go w brzuch. Olga zeskoczyła na ziemię i nawet nie czekając rzuciła się na jego bok. Chłopak upadł na glebę. Nie dał rady wstać, obie za bardzo go poszkodowały. Bitwa była wygrana. W końcu zemściły się za to co robili im przez całe życie. W końcu musiało się to stać. Przejechała ręką po twarzy ścierając krople potu. Pomimo tego, że słońce już zachodziło nadal było gorąco, nawet w cieniu. Dziewczyny rytmicznie odwróciły się i ruszyły w stronę rowerów. Nie patrząc nawet na powalone osoby pojechały prosto w stronę ronda. *** Olga wyhamowała gwałtownie. Przed nią na ulicy leżał znak, jakby wyrósł z pod ziemi. Jej siostra również go zauważyła, bo również się zatrzymała. Był on krwistoczerwony, zrobiony z drewna i nie większy od kapsla. Na samym jego środku znajdywała się czarna głowa smoka. Skąd on tu się wziął? Na jasne Chiny przysięgam, że takiego nigdy nie widziałam! Dziewczyna zerknęła na stojącą obok niej Hanię. Jedną nogę miała położoną na asfalcie, a drugą na pedale. - Co to jest? - spytała starszą siostrę. Ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami i prawą ręką rozmasowała obolałe po bitwie miejsce na szyi. - Wygląda mi na jakiś znak. - mruknęła z zamyśleniem. - Wiesz? Sama się domyśliłam! - powiedziała z rozbawieniem. - Może go schowasz? Do kieszeni? Hania smętnie opuściła głowę na spodnie. Nie było w nich nawet najmniejszej kieszeni. Olga westchnęła i sięgnęła po czerwony znak. Gdy tylko go dotknęła po jej ciele przeszedł dziwny, ale i zarazem przyjemny dreszcz. To na pewno nie był zwykły kawałek drewna. Niepewnie schowała go pomiędzy materiałem w spodniach. - Rodzice pojechali na imprezę na trzy dni, co powiesz na nockę w lesie? - spytała Olga nastolatkę. - Żartujesz? - powiedziała z irytacją dziewczyna. Olga pokręciła przecząco głową, na co Hania zjeżyła włosy na karku. - Coś ciebie chyba boli?! Spędzić noc w lesie, w którym chciał nas zabić smok?! - syknęła. - No wiem... - wymruczała spuszczając wzrok na ziemię - Ale pomyślałam, że to pomoże nam bardziej się zapoznać z lasem. - No dobrze - ta krótka odpowiedź Hani spowodowała, że Olga uniosła wzrok na siostrę. - Ale jak tylko pojawi się jakiś smok, to uciekamy i nie wracamy tam, ok? Olga skinęła głową. - To w takim razie ty tu poczekaj, a ja pojadę po potrzebne rzeczy. Rozdział 6 - Nocne spodkanie Druks zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na słońce. Blask jasnej, zachodzącej kuli na niebie oświetlał jego nakrapiane łuski. Do uszu smoka, dochodziły pojedyncze westchnięcia rannych smoków z jego jaskini. Rozprostował skrzydła. Zmęczone po całym dniu pracy mięśnie mogły w końcu odpocząć. - Druksie? - za smokiem rozbrzmiał znajomy, spokojny głos. Gad odwrócił się; do niego podchodził Svart. Smok usiadł przy uzdrowicielu. - Jak dziewczyny? Czy to się uda? Druks westchnął. Nie znał odpowiedzi na to drugie pytanie. - Trzymają się dobrze, przed chwilą odnalazły pierwszy znak. - mruknął do przywódcy. - Tylko w lesie spotkały smoka z Klanu Smoczych Łusek. - Jakiego osobnika? - zapytał. - Sorę. Jest jedną z niewielu smoków, które wierzą, że Sunstar jest najlepszym przywódcą. Svart pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. Wiedział, że to się kiedyś stanie. - Co jeszcze wiesz? Uzdrowiciel spojrzał na smoka z po wątpieniem. - Zamierzają nocować w lesie. - widząc jeszcze większą rozpacz w złotych oczach Svarta dodał - Ale wiem, że starsza nazywa się Hania, a młodsza Olga. - Dokładnie wiem, że ty możesz je obserwować - mruknął podnosząc głowę - Ale nie wiem, czy przez to możemy im zapewnić bezpieczeństwo. Na razie ich los leży w ich rękach, niestety nie mamy na niego wpływu. Błękitnooki smok zastrzygł znajdującym się pod szarym rogiem uchem. Ponownie spojrzał na słońce. *** Hania stąpała cicho po chodniku przy stawie, obok którego znajdował się otoczony zielonym płotem plac zabaw. Słońce zaszło już dawno, dzięki czemu powietrze mocno się ochłodziło. W tym miejscu, o tej porze raczej nie było ludzi, ewentualnie tylko dorośli na wieczornym spacerze. Światło latarń ustawionych wokół wody odbijało się w jej brązowych oczach, a chłodny, lekki, nocny wiatr rozwiewał włosy. Była na tak zwanych ,,czatach''. Nadal nie wiedziała dlaczego zaszła tak daleko od lasu na ulicy Krzywej, ale to było mało ważne. Schyliła się, bo 20 metrów przed nią pojawił się człowiek. Dziewczyna przeklęła swoje ,,szczęście''. Zawsze coś musiało jej w czymś przeszkodzić. Syknęła cicho ze złości, bo uświadomiła sobie kim ten ktoś jest. Agnieszka. W Hani zawrzała krew, czuła adrenalinę, która zaczęła krążyć w jej żyłach. Starsza o rok nastolatka nie zmieniła się wcale po bitwie. No jasne... Ona nałożyła se kilogram tapety, więc nic nie widać. Dziewczyna pomimo tego wszystkiego postanowiła się nie ujawniać. Cicho zaczęła się oddalać. - Hania! - krzyknął ktoś za nią. Ona już dobrze wiedziała kto. Jeżąc włosy na karku odwróciła się zrezygnowana. Agnieszka podbiegła do dziewczyny. - Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Pomocy? Od kiedy ona jej potrzebuje? - Hania westchnęła. - Mojej pomocy? - zapytała. - Tak - Od kiedy w potrzebujesz mojej pomocy?! Idź do kogoś innego! - podniosła niekontrolowanie głos. - Tak, potrzebuję. Bardzo jesteś mi potrzebna. - w jej głosie było słychać niepokój. - Co się stało? - spytała nieufnie. - Mój chłopak tak naprawdę mnie zmusza do tego, by ciebie dręczyć. - Zmusza? Wydawało mi się, że tobie to sprawia przyjemność. - Hania czuła powoli narastającą tajemnicę. Chciała się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej. - Bo sprawiało, ale tyko na początku. - Czyli teraz ci nie sprawia? - powiedziała lekko zirytowana. - Już nie - To dlaczego jeszcze mu się nie sprzeciwiłaś!? - syknęła. - Hania, ty nie rozumiesz. - jej głos się powoli załamywał - On mi grozi, że wezwie terrorystów. Hania spięła się. Terrorystów? To niemożliwe. To tak nie może być. To znaczy, że Agnieszka nie robi tego z własnej woli. - Jak mam ci pomóc? - spytała mrużąc oczy - Pomóc mi się mu sprzeciwić. - Dlaczego akurat ja? Są inne osoby - powiedziała. - Dlatego, że jesteś inna - Agnieszka zniżyła głos do szeptu. - Ja? Inna? - Hania zdębiała. Przecież ona jest człowiekiem. ZWYKŁYM człowiekiem. - Tak, jesteś inna. On mówił mi, że ty i Olga macie smocze dusze, to czyni was silniejszymi. - Czemu on się na nas uwziął? - spytała ciekawa odpowiedzi. - On na was się nie uwziął. Terroryści tak, on jest jednym z nich. Nienawidzą was, bo macie smocze dusze. - odparła, a potem spytała błagalnym głosem - Pomożesz mi? Dziewczyna zamyśliła się. To Agnieszka zrujnowała jej życie. Spojrzała w oczy dziewczyny. - Pomogę ci jak powiesz coś sensownego. - zażartowała. Agnieszka podniosła głowę i przybrała minę myśliciela. - Jak podniesiemy liczbę A do kwadratu i podzielimy przez iloraz mojej inteligencji, to otrzymamy ilość cukru w cukrze - powiedziała pewna siebie. Hania spojrzała na nią, jakby przed chwilą Agnieszka powiedziała, że ziemia jest płaska. Nastolatka zamrugała, by powrócić do świata żywych, po czym strzeliła sobie mentalnego facepalme'a. - Nie, nie. Ja tylko z tym żartowałam, a ilość cukru w cukrze wynosi 100% i na razie się to nie zmienia. - powiedziała wyprowadzając dziewczynę z błędu. - Dobrze, spróbuję zapamiętać. - po czym spytała z nadzieją - Pomożesz mi? Nastolatka stłumiła westchnięcie. - Spróbuję - odparła - Ale teraz idę spać. Hania odwróciła się, lecz zaraz spojrzała ostatni raz z ukosa na oddalającą się sylwetkę Agnieszki. Ciekawe co ona robi tu po północy - spytała siebie w myślach. Wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła w stronę lasu. Kiedy przekroczyła rondo zobaczyła coś co stawiło, że stanęła jak wryta. Znak - taki sam jaki przedtem, tylko zamiast koloru krwistoczerwonego był szmaragdowozielony. 'NARESZCIE!!!! SKOŃCZYŁAM TEN ROZDZIAŁ!!! Pisanie jego zajęło mi sporo czasu, gdyż przeżywałam blokadę weny i co chwila musiałam coś poprawiać. I żeby nie było - już za niedługo rozdział 7! ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania